This invention relates generally to a bearing with integrated data sensor and, more particularly, to a bearing with integrated data sensor having provision for a sensor cable.
Such bearing assemblies may include a stationary bearing ring, a rotatable bearing ring, rolling elements in contact with the bearing rings, an encoding means mounted on the rotatable bearing ring, a sealing gasket mounted on the stationary bearing ring, a sensor carried by the sealing gasket, and a sleeve, which is an integral part of the sealing gasket, for the protection of the cable.
Reference EP-A 0,520,853 describes a bearing with integrated data sensor which has an axial outlet for a power supply cable and for transmission of a signal delivered by the sensor. Such an arrangement is axially space-consuming. Accordingly, in applications which involve an adjacent part rotating close to the cable outlet, the packaging of such a bearing or the mounting of the sealing gasket on the fixed ring is difficult or impractical.
Reference FR-A 2,649,457 describes a bearing with integrated data sensor in which the internal bearing ring carries a cable support carried on the external diameter of the internal bearing ring. This arrangement does not permit certain applications of the bearing with integrated data sensor which require the placement of a free bearing support on the periphery and sides of the external bearing ring.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present bearings with integrated data sensors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.